


Morning in Cape Town

by Pride_99



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Match in Africa, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: In Cape Town Rafa found out Roger had not recovered from the knee injury.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Morning in Cape Town

**Author's Note:**

> My brain kept refusing to accept the fact that Roger was injured and we won't see him for the next four months. So this happened… I certainly felt a little bit better writing it, and I hope it makes you feel better, too.

Rafael arrived in Cape Town on time, even earlier so he and Roger had special time to spend with each other. It certainly was their unspoken promise which Rafael's father knew nothing about. In the suite Sebastian watched curiously as his son's friend helped him put down the two large bags from his shoulders, helping him take his things out, the two smiling and talking in low voice. Eventually he cleared his throat and told them he would like to go out, in Spanish, and Roger blinked at Rafa, making the younger man laugh.

"He said we are dead slow and he go out waiting for us at the stadium."

Roger giggled and waved at Rafa's father as he left. He watched the door close and his grin widened.

"We shouldn't keep your dad waiting too long."

Rafa answered by throwing his arms around Roger's neck and nuzzling. "We hurry. Por favor Roger, it's been long."

"It's been one week,"

"Long enough." Rafa closed the distance between their lips, kissing Roger impatiently. Roger smiled into the kiss and pushed back against his boyfriend, opening up his mouth and allowing Rafa to take control. They pushed and kissed their way into the bedroom. Soon, Roger was on his back on the mattress and Rafa was hovering over him, their lips only parting to breathe. Roger couldn't stop touching Rafa, one hand ruffling his hair and the other reaching out for the small of his back, teasing the warm skin under his T-shirt.

Rafa was undressing both of them, and under his palm he felt the strong but slightly faster than usual beat of Roger's heart, as well as his erected nipple. Smirking, he started teasing it. He thought he felt Roger's moan even before he heard it.

"Raf, the curtain's open," Roger seemed to still have some sense and tried to get up, but Rafa immediately pushed him back down. He rolled his hips against Roger's, and their knees bumped together, the movement touching the unhealed injury, and Roger couldn't hold back a hiss.

It might be the flash of pain on his face or the sound he made that froze Rafa's movement. Roger's heart sank as he thought, no, not now. But Rafa was already looking at him with suspicious eyes. "You ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"You're not! Is here? I hurt you?"

"No, it's not you," He rubbed Rafa's hair and sighed. "Just my knee. Be gentle with it and it'll be good."

Rafa didn't smile at all, only placed his hand carefully on Roger's right knee.

"I know you hurt last week and I was careful with here, Roger, but I still… It's bad." He run his fingers crossed Roger's knee and bit his lip. 

"Hey, I'm all right." Roger said, feeling unconvincing himself.

Rafa frowned deeply and pulled Roger up, his eyes dropping. Roger tugged at his arm and their eyes finally met again, and there was something in Rafa's chocolate ones saying he was not satisfied.

"Why you no tell me? It's serious."

Roger let out a sigh. "It's getting better, just hasn't gone away, and I'd rather not talk about it on such a happy day. We've been happy. It's impossible to say it, and I almost forgot about it." He sent him a small reassuring grin, making Rafa pout. "Sí, sí. But I'm not stupid. What you gonna do?"

"Consult the doctor, but that's for later. Don't worry about it, Raf. It's the last thing I want."

Rafa breathed out a sigh, looking defeated. Roger slipped a hand behind Rafa's back and pulled him forward. The man came willingly, his hands latching on to the front of Roger's shirt and holding on. Their lips met a moment later in a soft kiss. Against his lips Roger could not help murmuring, "I know what to do, baby." And Rafa sighed, eyes staring into the Roger's brown ones. "You do?"

"Sí. Still angry at me?"

"I should. You think no need to tell me you're hurt."

"That's not true."

"That's what happened."

His tone was still tense, but not harsh anymore, and his eyes had softened, too. Roger ran his fingers over Rafa's chest. "Forgive me?" He said.

"Hmm." Rafa paused, pretending to contemplate whether or not to grant him pardon. "I think I can let it go, just this once."

Hastily, Roger pulled them together, lips colliding. The kiss was filled with longing, and yet was still gentle. Rafa sighed in between each graze of their lips, running his hands through Roger's hair. His lips traveled down as he nuzzled his hair around Roger's ear, nosing at the shell of his ear and then at the sensitive skin behind, his hips coming forward to press into Roger's, pressing their erections together.

"I wanna blow you." Rafa whispered, mouth dragging wetly across Roger's cheek, the Swiss nodding eagerly, his hand sliding into Rafa's hair, keeping him there even when he went down. The thought that they were running out of time lurked in his head but he couldn't bring himself to care through the heavy haze of arousal. When Rafa undid his fly swiftly, bringing one hand up to squeeze the length in his palm, he was already half-gone, flushed and dishevelled.

Rafa mouthed Roger's hard length through the stretched grey fabric and Roger's hips buckled uncontrollably. Rafa looked up through heavy eyelids, his mouth watered at the sight. He pulled Roger out of the boxer briefs through the front opening and licking the head teasingly, slowly taking Roger's dick into his mouth, sliding down to the root until his nose touched the thick pubic hair. He gagged a bit, had to take a deep breath through his nose. It felt good though, little sparks of pleasure running up his spine. He hollowed his cheeks and tongued the underside of the dick, licking back to the tip, swirling his tongue and pressing hard at the leaking slit, saliva coating his lips.

"Rafa - " Roger choked off, hand gripping Rafa's hair tighter, making him shudder violently. Roger must took it the wrong way though because he loosened his hold immediately. "Sorry. Sorry."

"No. Do it again." Rafa looked up, locking their eyes. Roger was groaning desperately, his eyes watery, huffing out sharp punches of breath. Rafa felt a strong jolt of arousal rushing to his throbbing dick by the mere thought of making Roger cry. He gave him a quick smile before going back to his work.

"Ah fuck… Raf…" Roger moans above him, rolling his hips up, even when Rafa's lips were around his base.

"Baby, I'm close," Roger warned, but he had a strong hold on Rafa's strands anyway, holding him close to his cock, and Rafa grabbed Roger's thighs with both hands, showing him he wanted to be right there. Roger came with a cry that turned to relieved, so erotic it made Rafa moan around his mouthful. Roger pulsed in his mouth and on his tongue and he was overwhelmed with the bright taste.

"God, Rafa…" Roger threw his head back trying to catch his breath. His face was lightly flushed, his eyes welling up, lips parted around each breath, and Rafa had never felt more proud.

"That was incredible… You'll be the death of me."

"You don't look dead."

"Alright alright, get up here." Roger smirked and offered Rafa his hand. Rafa took it and was surprised when the older man lifted him up and set him on the counter by the window, slaming shut the curtain behind him. He had only seconds to let out a yelp before Roger was hooking his fingers in his briefs.

"W-what Roger?" Rafa stuttered, and Roger fixed him with two strong hands, capturing his lips at the same time.

"Wrap your legs around me, that's it. I want you to come on me when people are down there wondering." He said simply.

Rafa's face heated up with Roger's words, his hard cock twitching with want it hurt. He swallowed and dug his fingers into the counter hard enough to feel it creak.

The tongue pressing at his mouth made him open it up. He felt the small bites on his jaw and the roughness of the calluses on Roger's fingers all at once, feel Roger's heartbeat in his palm where it wrapped around his cock and stroked him with eager pace.

Roger's name poured from his lips over and over again like a solemn prayer as he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to get more friction with Roger's abdomen and the heavy hair there. It seemed he couldn't get enough. He just couldn't. His hands held tightly on Roger's back as his pleasure reached a fever pitch.

"You're close, baby?"

"Sí! Solo un poco mas - "

Almost at the same time he heard a sound of approaching conversation and footsteps outside the suite door, and even at that state he recognized one of them as his father.

"Oh shit, Roger… Roger!"

Roger must had heard it too as his strokes became faster, moving violently up and down his hard length, using his thumb to press hard on the slit.

"Roger hnn! Please please please - "

He whimpered, desperately, as Roger's lips came to attack his, murmuring against him.

He heard a knock on his door, and then two, but it was so distant and he could only focus on Roger's loud whisper in his ear.

Roger said, "Come for me, Rafa." Before he kissed him hard again.

And that was it. Rafa shook apart as if on command, throbbing in Roger's hand and spilling all over his bare chest as promised.

"Oh god."

He was totally breathless. The knocks on his door was urgent and suddenly too loud in the warm room full of the sounds of their breathing. Shaking himself out of the haze of the orgasm fuzz, he dressed as fast as he could, jumping off the counter as Roger giggled dumbly at him, wiping his chest with a tissue.

He yelled at the door as he rushed out. "Coming! I'm here!"

He opened the door and saw his own father and Roger's father standing there, together, both having a look as if they were about to break the door open.

"Rafael! What the hell were you doing not answering the door?"

"Papá, sorry! Didn't hear it at first."

Roger's dad looked more relived. Still he asked, "Where's Roger? Isn't he with you?"

"He is, he - "

Thankfully Roger came out of the living room, well dressed and looking relaxed. He had a slightly smug grin on his face and Rafa wanted to scream.

"God, I'm so sorry I worried you. I had to tell Rafa about my knee. He found out. You know…"

The dads looked at them with absolutely suspicious eyes. "Jesus, you two look like you had a fight or something."

"We did, actually. I was not happy about it, no? We no fight now. We're good."

That only made them more curious. He felt hot on his cheeks and he felt like crazy. His father muttered, "Good thing we came here early, Rafael."

"Sí. We lucky. I think we go down now, no?"

"Ok."

"Yes."

Rafael breathed a long, silent sigh of relief. As they walked out of the suite, he heard his father described how he had liked and looked up to the Swiss to Roger's dad in some low voice that made him even more flushed.

He suddenly remembered that one time Roger had won Roland Garros and he had cried the very moment in front of the TV, in front of his father. He certainly hoped his father wouldn't mention it.

Jesus, he could never be sure.

In that case, he decided to tell Roger himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love your comments <3


End file.
